1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and an error guide offering method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and an error guide offering method thereof which offers an error guide to a plurality of errors occurring from the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a document. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, a multi-function device which has at least two functions, etc.
Recently, demand for an image forming apparatus as an office automation device performing not only a document print function but also a scanning function and a faxing function has increased. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus has been developed to provide extended functions with high performance.
As the functions of the image forming apparatus become various, the type of errors which may occur from the image forming apparatus increases and a measure taken by a user for the errors is complicated.
To enable a user to easily take measures for the error, a method of offering an error guide through a user interface (UI) as a text or graphic provided in the image forming apparatus is used.
However, if the error guide is offered through the UI as above, the conventional image forming apparatus provides sequential measures for each of a plurality of errors.
Thus, a user repeats the same error guide to a plurality of errors, causing inefficiency and wasting time unnecessarily.